The Book of Darkness: Trapped Evil
by mah29732
Summary: Doloan Wong had once an ancestor that went by the name of Razor Wong and was once part of Shendu's inner circle, he betrayed Shendu, but was imprisoned by Shendu in a book known as the Book of Darkness. Doloan Wong seeks to find this book and release his
1. Te Xuan Who?

The Book of Darkness: Trapped Evil

Chapter 1: Te Xuan Who?

As Uncle was meditating as he usually did during his afternoons, he heard a voice from his deceased master, chi master Fong.

"My dear student" said the voice of the chi master as Uncle was meditating, "there is a book known as the Book of Darkness. I was the one who trapped a dark wizard who was Shendu's head sorcerer that goes by the name of Razor Wong. He is an ancestor of Doloan Wong your arch rival. I'll tell you more about the story; just make sure you tell the others about it."

Uncle then stepped meditating and then got up from the rug. He then went up to Jackie's room where Jackie was sleeping. Uncle then got a bucket of water and poured it onto Jackie.

"What did you do that for?" asked Jackie as he was covered in water.

"Go wake up Jade and Tohru" replied Uncle, "Uncle has something to tell you."

As Jackie got Jade and Tohru into the room, Uncle then told him about his deceased master's call about the Book of Darkness.

"So you are saying that one of Doloan's ancestors was the head sorcerer for Shendu?" asked Jade.

"Yes" replied Uncle, "the eight immortals were not the ones who trapped Razor Wong in the book. Razor Wong wanted to try to oust Shendu from power and Shendu through a network of spies found this out. When Shendu confronted Razor Wong, Shendu then trapped him in the Book of Darkness."

"And you're sensei says Doloan Wong seeks this book?" asked Tohru.

"Of course he does" replied Uncle, "he has been searching for that book ever since he became a dark chi wizard."

"But where do we know where this book is located?" asked Jackie.

"Hmm" replied Uncle, "a good question. I know Uncle isn't the only protector who fights against the forces of darkness. Uncle remembers being told about by his chi master about a protector that goes by the name title of Te Xuan Ze."

"Te Xuan who!" cried Jackie, Tohru and Jade in an astonished voice.

"The Te Xuan Ze" replied Uncle, "that is the title of the protector of the magic and non-magic realms. A chi wizard's greatest ally if that chi wizard hasn't fallen to the dark side."

"Look, Uncle" said Jackie, "just who is this Te Xuan Ze anyway?"

"And more important" said Tohru, "how do we find this protector?"

"Uncle knows who was the last Te Xuan Ze" replied Uncle, "a good locating chi spell will find the former Te Xuan Ze. She'll lead us to the current Te Xuan Ze."

"But are you sure this Te Xuan whatever is going to help us fight Doloan Wong and to stop him from getting his hands on the Book of Darkness?" asked Jade.

"Of course" replied Uncle, "if the Book of Darkness is snatched away by Doloan Wong, it would mean there would be problems not just for the non-magical realm, but for the magical realm as well. So we need to hurry, Tohru, get me these ingredients ASAP."

Uncle then writes the ingredients on a piece of paper and then hands it over to Tohru. Tohru then goes out of his shop and gets the ingredients and a few minutes later he comes back and hands the bag of ingredients to Uncle. Uncle then starts to mix the ingredients together and starts his chi spell chant and starts to reveal the location of house.

"There" said Uncle as he pointed to the projected screen from the chi spell, "there is where the former Te Xuan Ze lives. We need to get a taxi to that city ASAP."

"I'll get Captain Black to get us there" said Jackie as he got out his cell phone.

As Jackie got out his cell phone he called Captain Black.

"Yea, what is it Jackie?" asked Captain Black on the other line.

"We need to get to Artic Bay city" replied Jackie.

"Don't worry" replied Captain Black, "I'll send over someone to take you there."

"Thanks Captain Black" said Jackie as he turned off his cell phone.

As the taxi which was called by Captain Black drove right up to Uncle's Shop, Uncle along with Tohru, Jade and Jackie got into the taxi and headed toward the airport. Captain Black was waiting for them as he supplied them with airline tickets. A few hours later as they were on the plane, they landed in Artic Bay.

"We're finally here" said Jade as she got up from her seat and stretched.

"We can't waste anymore time" said Uncle as he directed Jackie, Jade and Tohru to follow him, "we must find the former Te Xuan Ze."

As Uncle called for a taxi, Jackie, Jade and Tohru got into the taxi like last time, Uncle then directed the taxi driver to the former Te Xuan Ze's house.

"Head to the right" said Uncle as he got his finger in front of the taxi driver.

"Do you mind old man?" asked the taxi driver as he was trying to focus on the road.

"Fine" grumbled Uncle as he took his finger away from the taxi driver's face, "but don't expect Uncle to give you a good tip."

"Fine with me" said the taxi driver, "just as long as I don't see your face around here anymore."

As the taxi finally made it to the former Te Xuan Ze's house, Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Tohru got out of the taxi. Jackie, Jade and Tohru then followed Uncle as he walked down the path toward the entrance of the house. He then pressed the door bell and an old woman answered.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" asked the old woman.

"Are you the former Te Xuan Ze?" asked Uncle.

Suddenly the old woman looked at Uncle in an astonishing and surprised look.

"You must be joking" replied the old woman, "are you a member of the forces of darkness?"

"Of course I am not!" shouted Uncle, "How can a good chi wizard like Uncle be a member of the forces of darkness when Uncle fights them?"

"You can call me Ah-Mah" replied the old woman, "and yes, I am the former Te Xuan Ze. How can I help you?"

"I have news from my deceased chi master Fong that the infamous Doloan Wong is trying to search for the Book of Darkness" replied Uncle as Ah-Mah showed Uncle, Jackie, Jade and Tohru in.

"The Book of Darkness?" asked Ah-Mah in an astonished voice, "You must be joking. No body dares open that book."

"But Uncle is telling you, a dark chi wizard known as Doloan Wong will try to get his hands on it" said Uncle, "we need the aid of the current Te Xuan Ze."

"Hmm, if you say that this dark chi wizard is determine to acquire the Book of Darkness, then you are going to need help" said Ah-Mah.

Ah-Mah then got out her communicator and pressed the warning button on it. Meanwhile as June along with her brother Ray Ray and Monroe were walking along the sidewalk, June's bracelet rang.

"Sounds like trouble, you better go" said Monroe.

"But you have to watch me" said Ray Ray, "you can't leave your little brother alone."

"Fine, come along then" said June.

As June followed the trial, it led her to Ah-Mah's house. As she opened the door to Ah-Mah's house, she noticed Ah-Mah was having tea with Uncle and Jackie, Jade and Tohru were sitting on a sofa waiting for her.

"This is your big emergency?" asked Ray Ray as he took a look through the entrance of the door.

"Ah-Mah, who are these people?" asked June as she stepped into the house, "Why did you sound off an emergency response?"

"It was the only way to get your attention" replied Ah-Mah as she poured Uncle some more tea.

"Please excuse us for being so rude" said Uncle then he introduced June to Jackie, Jade and Tohru, "this is my nephew Jackie, my niece Jade, and my apprentice Tohru."

"Uncle is a chi wizard" said Ah-Mah, "and he requests your help in stopping a dark chi wizard known as Doloan Wong from acquiring the Book of Darkness."

"Just who the heck is this Doloan Wong character?" asked Ray Ray.

"Yea, I never heard of him" said Monroe.

"Doloan Wong is a dark chi wizard" replied Uncle, "he was the dark chi wizard who defeated my master, chi master Fong."

"And they need your help to stop Doloan Wong from acquiring the Book of Darkness" said Ah-Mah.

"But I never fought a dark chi wizard before" said June.

"Uncle will explain to you about his situation if you would just sit down and let Uncle tell you about his story" said Uncle as he showed June a seat.


	2. Tracking Doloan Wong

Chapter 2: Tracking Doloan Wong

As Uncle, Tohru and Ah-Mah were creating a locating chi spell to find the location of where the Book of Darkness would be located; Doloan Wong was meditating to find the very location of that book himself.

"Oh ancestors of my kin" said Doloan as he sat in a meditating trance, "please show me the location of the Book of Darkness so that I can free my ancestor Razor Wong and help him take over this world."

As Doloan continued to meditate, smoke appeared from the floor below him and started to go around Doloan Wong. Suddenly an image appeared from the smoke, revealing some old ruins.

"This must be the location" said Doloan as he studied the image of the ruins, "seems to me like old Shendu must have placed the book in one of the early Egyptian catacombs."

Back at Ah-Mah's house, Uncle, Tohru and Ah-Mah were also seeing the same image.

"Don't tell me we have to travel all the way there?" asked Monroe.

"I can get some help so that we can get there" replied Jackie as he got out his cell phone, "I'm sure Captain Black would help us get to Egypt."

"You mean I have to go with them?" asked June to Ah-Mah.

"Of course you have to" replied Ah-Mah, "I'll let your parents know that you are on a trip to Egypt along with the school. I'll give you your paper on Egypt as an excuse why you where not at school."

"Cool" said Ray Ray, "we get to see some mummies!"

"Mummies?" asked Jade, "That's nothing compared to what we have seen."

"Oh yea?" asked Ray Ray, "I have seen way more cool stuff than you have."

"Have not" replied Jade.

"Have too" continued Ray Ray as he continued to argue with Jade.

As Ray Ray and Jade continued to argue, it started to make Uncle get really mad.

"Would you two please knock it off!" shouted Uncle, "Uncle can't concentrate on how to stop Doloan Wong with your bickering!"

"Please, calm down" said Tohru as he got into the argument, "we shouldn't be fighting like this."

"Thank you Tohru" said Uncle, "but Uncle can handle this."

"Geez, what a grouch" said Ray Ray as he whispered to Jade.

"You don't know the half of it" added Jade.

"Uncle heard that!" shouted Uncle.

Suddenly as Jackie was calling in Captain Black, Captain Black picked up the phone on the other end.

"Yea, what is it?" asked Captain Black as he was sitting at his desk.

"We need the fastest jet to Egypt" replied Jackie.

"For what?" asked Captain Black.

"We have encountered a protector known as the Te Xuan Ze" replied Jackie.

"Don't say that title around here" replied Captain Black as he tried to cover the lower half of his cell phone, "I have known to have some H.A.R.M. agents roaming around Section 13, even trying to infiltrate it. They have already alerted my superiors about my so-called crazy theories about Shendu, Doloan Wong and others."

"H.A.R.M., who are they?" asked Jackie.

"This isn't the time" replied Captain Black, "but I'll send you another taxi to get to the airport. There will be a jet waiting for you when you have reached the airport."

"Thank you Captain Black" said Jackie as he turned off his cell phone and placed it back where he got it out.

"So are you people ready for this?" asked Ah-Mah.

"Captain Black has sent a taxi over" replied Jackie, "it should be here pretty soon."

"Pretty soon won't be enough time" said Uncle, "Uncle senses that Doloan Wong is preparing to travel to Egypt himself."

After a few minutes later, a taxi stopped outside of Ah-Mah's house. Jackie, Jade, Tohru, Uncle, June, Ray Ray and Monroe all got onto the taxi. As the taxi drove to the airport, Jackie noticed from the rearview mirror that there was a car following them. In the car, there were at least two men in business suits and wearing sunglasses.

"Hey Jackie" said Jade as she also noticed that in the mirror, "check that out."

As Jackie looked into the mirror he was shocked to see that the car was still following the taxi.

"This seems very strange" said Jackie, "Captain Black briefly mentioned an organization known as H.A.R.M. was infiltrating Section 13."

"Your buddy Captain Black works for the government?" asked June.

"Precisely" replied Jackie, "but it seems like he's more tolerant of people like me."

"I fought H.A.R.M. before" said June, "they are nothing more than people who want to stop magic they are just as bad as this Doloan Wong you speak of."

As the taxi finally got to the airport, the car that was following them stopped at a block away. Jackie and company got out of the taxi and met two Section 13 agents, they then followed them to a special and hidden area of the airport where they got onto a jet and then took off. As the jet took off, the two men in the car which they were following Jackie and company got out. The man who was at the wheel of the car took out his cell phone.

"What's your report?" asked a voice on the other end.

"The Te Xuan Ze has left the city" replied the man.

"I'll inform my agents in Egypt" said the voice, "I have already known for sometime Captain Black has been pro-magic for quite sometime. Spying on this Jackie Chan would probably also lead to the downfall of the Te Xuan Ze. Continue on your operations in the city until further orders."

"Right away sir" said the man as he turned off his cell phone.

Meanwhile in Egypt, Doloan Wong had arrived first thanks to his teleportation spell.

"Now all I need to do is find the catacombs of where the Book of Darkness is" said Doloan then he took out his chi spell book, "hmm, there might be some magical chi spell blocking the true location of the catacombs. I'll study this further until I know what chi spell can help me in revealing the location of the catacombs."

As Doloan Wong went to a private spot he began to meditate, but as he was meditating he didn't know that he was being watched by the secret organization known as H.A.R.M.


	3. Locating the Catacombs

Chapter 3: Locating the Catacombs

As Doloan Wong began to meditate to find the location of the catacombs in a private and hidden location in an ally way, a few H.A.R.M. agents were spying on him.

"We have the dark wizard in our sights" said the head H.A.R.M. agent on his communicator.

"Good" said the voice on the other end, "take him down."

"Got it" said the head H.A.R.M. agent.

As the small squad of H.A.R.M. agents started to move on Doloan Wong as he sat and started to mutter his chi spell words, Doloan started to notice the H.A.R.M. agents' presence, but continued with his meditation. As one of the H.A.R.M. agents aimed his gun at Doloan Wong, Doloan then took his staff which was on the ground and fired a fireball from his staff at the H.A.R.M. agent, sending the H.A.R.M. agent crashing into a wall. The other H.A.R.M. agents then approached Doloan Wong with their weapons drawn.

"Give it up dark chi wizard" said the head H.A.R.M. agent, "you magic users make me sick."

"You must be a bunch of amateurs if you think you are going to take me down with these inferior weapons" said Doloan.

"Try us" said the head H.A.R.M. agent.

Doloan then lifted up his staff and then the H.A.R.M. agents began to sink into the ground as if the ground were made of quick sand.

"Now if you don't mind" said Doloan to the H.A.R.M. agents as they were trying to get themselves up from the ground, "I'll be on my way to the catacombs to free my ancestor Razor Wong."

As Doloan Wong left the scene, the head H.A.R.M. agent managed to get himself out of the ground and then freed his fellow agents and called back to his superior.

"Yea, what is it?" asked the voice on the other line.

"We didn't get the dark wizard" replied the head H.A.R.M. agent, "but we suspect he might lead us to the Te Xuan Ze and this Jackie Chan you speak of."

"Good" said the voice on the other line, "follow the dark wizard until further orders."

As the H.A.R.M. agents continued to track Doloan Wong and his movements, Jackie along with June, Ray Ray, Uncle, Tohru, Monroe and Jade were also searching for the catacombs. Uncle had already concocted a locating chi spell with a dead puffed fish he was holding in his hand. As they continued their way, the dead puffed fish started to glow a bright blue glow.

"We are getting closer to the catacombs" said Uncle.

"How can you be sure?" asked June.

"My chi locating spells have never lied" replied Uncle, "so never question them."

"Are we there yet?" asked Ray Ray as he stopped for awhile to rest.

"Yea" replied Jade as she also stopped along with him, "I'm also not enjoying this either."

"Come on" said Jackie as he encouraged Jade and Ray Ray to get on the move, "Uncle's locating chi spell has just picked up its steam."

"And the sooner we get there" said Monroe as he was walking with Tohru, "the sooner we stop Doloan Wong from releasing his ancestor from the Book of Darkness."

"Okay, okay" said Ray Ray as he got up, "we'll get going."

As Uncle's dead puffed fish started to glow a bright blue glow, Jackie and company had finally arrived at the catacombs.

"This must be the place sensei" said Tohru to Uncle.

"Of course it is" said Uncle.

"Come on, let's stop this Doloan Wong" said June.

Suddenly a cold shiver went down Uncle's spin and Uncle himself started to shake for awhile.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Monroe to Jackie.

"Uncle has the willies" replied Jackie.

"Yes" added Uncle, "Uncle only feels this whenever the forces of darkness are near."

"And that would make my entrance" said Doloan as he appeared through his teleportation spell.

"That's Doloan Wong?" asked Ray Ray, "He doesn't look too tough for June to handle."

"Looks can be deceiving Ray Ray" said Monroe.

"The talking dog is correct" said Doloan, "I have come to these catacombs to free my ancestor, Razor Wong. He has been imprisoned in the Book of Darkness for way too long, and it's about time that someone freed him."

"That's what you think" said June as she got in her fighting stance along with Jackie.

"I know that you are the Te Xuan Ze, a more formidable foe than Jackie Chan" said Doloan then Doloan snapped his fingers and the Shadowkhan came out of nowhere and into the scene, "these are special elite forces of the Shadowkhan, ten times stronger than the average Shadowkhan but strong enough to even fight the Te Xuan Ze. Now attack them!"

The elite Shadowkhan then leaped toward Jackie and June. Two Shadowkhan elites knocked Jackie down to the ground with one punch. June then grabbed the two Shadowkhan and smashed their heads together, turning them into black smoke. As June turned around, one of the Shadowkhan then punched June, sending June flying across the dirt and hitting a wall. She then gets up and then leaps and kicks that Shadowkhan down to the ground to which the Shadowkhan quickly turns into black smoke and disappears. As June continued to fight the elite Shadowkhan, Tohru helped Jackie up from the ground.

"These versions of the Shadowkhan are too strong, even for me" said Jackie.

"You will need a chi shield to do damage to them" said Uncle, "but we don't have enough time. We have to stop Doloan Wong from releasing Razor Wong."

As Jackie, Jade, Tohru and Uncle went into the catacombs to follow Doloan Wong, Ray Ray and Monroe stayed in a safe place and watched June fight the elite Shadowkhan. Doloan Wong was already in the main room and was walking toward the location where the Book of Darkness was located. As he was approaching the book, Jackie Chan and company had finally reached the room.

"You will never touch your greedy hands on that book!" shouted Jade.

"Ha, that's what you think" said Doloan as he grabbed the book from its parchment, "I will release my ancestor from this book and none of you shall stop me."

As Doloan placed the book on the floor, he tried to open the book. But Doloan Wong couldn't open the book for some strange reason.

"What's wrong with this stupid book!" shouted Doloan as he smashed his hands on it.

"Hey, stop that!" shouted a rude voice from the book as the book itself started to have a red glow around it.

Suddenly Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Tohru and even Doloan all froze in shock to see that the book was actually talking.

"Tell me you are my ancestor Razor Wong, are you not?" asked Doloan.

"I am him" replied Razor Wong as the book started to glow a red glow, "and I can ask you to get me out of this book if you get this book out of this place first."

Doloan then snapped his fingers and three elite Shadowkhan that were defeated by June appeared out of nowhere and started to approach Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Tohru.

"Well, it was nice to see you again and to meet the Te Xuan Ze" said Doloan then Doloan lifted up his staff, "but I have to go now."

Doloan then vanished into thin air thanks to his teleportation spell. As he was gone, the three elite Shadowkhans started to approach Jackie, Uncle, Jade and Tohru. But before they could ever get to them, June came running down the stairway and leaped down and kicked the middle Shadowkhan down and made the Shadowkhan disappear into black smoke and then knocked the other two Shadowkhans to the wall, also making them disappear into black smoke.

"We have to find what Doloan Wong is searching for if it was too difficult for Razor Wong to be released on his own" said Uncle as he started to head up the stairway.

"I'll contact Captain Black and have him get a plane for us to get out of here" said Jackie as he got out his cell phone.

"It's about time" said June, "let's get out of this place. It's giving me the creeps, and I fight monsters."

After Jackie called Captain Black and arranged him to get a plane at the local airport as Jackie Chan and company were leaving the catacomb entrance, H.A.R.M. agents were not far behind as they were spying on Jackie with some binoculars in a hidden area in some ruins nearby.

"Sir" said the head H.A.R.M. agent, "Jackie Chan and the Te Xuan Ze are leaving the catacombs."

"Continue on your operations in Egypt" said the voice on the other end, "I'll have my other agents that are near the airport to see what their next trip will be."


	4. What the Book Wants

Chapter 4: What the Book Wants

As Doloan Wong finally made his way to his tower, he placed the Book of Darkness which he acquired in Egypt on a parchment.

"Now tell me ancestor" said Doloan as he stepped aside from the book, "tell me what should I do to release you from your prison?"

"In order to release me" said Razor's voice, "you are to search for Shendu's seven magical rings. These rings were responsible for imprisoning me in this book by Shendu's head sorcerers."

"I see" said Doloan, "so where should I find the first one?"

"That is up to you" said Razor's voice, "I have no knowledge of where those rings are located."

"Blast!" shouted Doloan as he smashed his fists against the book.

"Knock that off!" shouted Razor's voice.

"Sorry" replied Doloan, "force of habit."

Then Doloan Wong began to pace himself by walking back and forth in his tower.

"If I want to find the locations of these magical rings" said Doloan as he was thinking to himself, "then I shall have to come up with a variety of chi locating spells to find those rings myself."

As Doloan Wong was about to get to work, the Book of Darkness opened to a certain page which seemed like where one could place some type of rings in its place.

"This is the page where you shall place the rings" said Razor's voice, "this shall aid you in freeing me from this book. Now get cracking!"

"Alright, alright" said Doloan as he got his ingredients ready and turned around, "geez, my ancestor is a real grouch."

"I heard that" added Razor's voice.

Meanwhile back in Ah-Mah's place, Uncle and Tohru were making their own chi locating spells.

"It's nice to see you people have finally returned" said Ah-Mah as she was walking into the room, "did you succeed in your quest?"

"No" replied Uncle as he was continuing to make his chi spell.

"You are just going to sit there and let the forces of darkness be released by this Doloan Wong?" asked Ah-Mah to Uncle.

"Of course not" replied Uncle, "Uncle knows that the only way to free Razor Wong from his prison is with Shendu's seven magical rings."

"Can this hurry up?" asked June as she walked into the scene.

"Please don't make sensei angry" added Tohru, "he can get very touchy about it."

"Well he better hurry up" said June, "otherwise I'm going to find and hunt down this Doloan Wong myself."

"Don't go against the forces of darkness alone" said Ah-Mah, "you must never underestimate them."

"And especially not Doloan Wong" added Uncle.

As Uncle and Tohru finally finished making the chi spell, everybody gathered in the room.

"So what is this all about?" asked Monroe as he was coming into the scene.

"This is to prevent Razor Wong from being released from his prison" replied Uncle.

"And by my account" said Tohru as he was studying the image which was produced by the chi spell, "the location of the ring Uncle speaks of would be located somewhere in Tikal an ancient Mayan city."

"Then that's where we need to go" said Uncle.

"I'll get Captain Black to get us a plane" said Jackie as he got out his cell phone.

"I get to go with you people again, cool!" cheered Ray Ray.

A few minutes later, a taxi had arrived near Ah-Mah's house and Jackie Chan and company along with June, Ray Ray and Monroe got into the taxi and head off to the airport. As they finally reached the airport, a few Section 13 agents met them there and escorted them to their plane and the plane took off once they got onto the plane. Meanwhile back at Doloan Wong's tower, Doloan finally finished his chi locating spell.

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Doloan as he studied the image, "the location of the first ring is located in Tikal, an ancient Mayan city now in ruins."

"I suggest you head there now" said Razor's voice.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going" said Doloan as he grabbed the book from its parchment and used his teleportation spell.

As Doloan Wong was the first one to arrived, he found himself in a jungle. As Doloan was making his journal to the Mayan ruins of Tikal, several H.A.R.M. agents were also hiding in the jungle watching him.

"We have spotted the dark wizard" said the head H.A.R.M. agent with his communicator.

"Excellent" said the voice on the other end, "continue to follow the dark wizard. Make sure you are not seen this time."

"Right away sir" said the head H.A.R.M. agent as he turned off his communicator.

As Doloan Wong continued to make his journal through the dense jungle, Jackie Chan and company had arrived in the area. As Jackie Chan and company got out of the plane, a few H.A.R.M. agents in the airport disguised as Section 13 agents then notified their superiors that Jackie Chan was in the area.

"Sir" said one of the H.A.R.M. agents on his communicator, "Jackie Chan has arrived."

"Good" said the voice on the other end, "observe Jackie Chan and his ally the Te Xuan Ze until further orders."

"Right away sir" said the H.A.R.M. agent as he turned off his communicator.

As Jackie Chan and company made their way toward the jungle, Uncle had his chi locating spell to make sure they wouldn't get lost in the vast jungle with his dead puffed fish.

"Do you have to carry that all the time?" asked Monroe to Uncle.

"You want the Te Xuan Ze to help stop the forces of darkness?" asked Uncle as he looked down at Monroe, "Then let Uncle use this dead puffed fish to make sure we don't get lost!"

"Okay, okay" said Monroe, "what a grouch."

"Uncle heard that!" shouted Uncle.

As Jackie finally cleared some brush, he noticed the ruins of Tikal and was about to go forward.

"Don't even think about it" said Uncle, "remember what happen last time?"

"Yea, Uncle is right" said Jade, "you got your behind kicked by those elite Shadowkhan."

"Yes Jade, you are correct" said Uncle, "so Uncle and Tohru will create a chi shield around you to make you just as strong as the Te Xuan Ze."

"Don't worry" said Tohru as he got out the ingredients, "this shouldn't take long."

"I'll go ahead and stop Doloan Wong myself" said June.

"Can we come with you?" asked Ray Ray.

"No" replied June, "you have to stay with the Chans."

As June made her way toward the ruins of Tikal, she noticed a large stairway up to some sort of temple. As she walked up the stairway, she slowly looked through the doorway of the ancient temple and noticed that Doloan Wong was already there trying to acquire the ring off some sort of parchment.

"Yes, that's it" said Doloan as he was slowly reaching for the ring, "almost there."

"Not so fast, Doloan Wong!" shouted June as she stepped into the scene.

"You are here to stop me are you?" asked Doloan as he turned around, "No matter, I still control the elite Shadowkhan, they should keep you busy for the moment."

"Bring it on then" said June as she got into her fighting stance.

"Gladly" added Doloan as he raised his staff and then tapped it on the ground.

After he did that, several Shadowkhan elites appeared out of thin air and got into their fighting stances.

"This is the best you can do?" asked June, "I can kick their butts no problem!"

"Ah, you might think that" replied Doloan, "but I have upgraded the Shadowkhan with special armor that will make them even stronger than you. Shadowkhan, attack the Te Xuan Ze!"

As the Shadowkhan leaped toward June, she dodged their attacks. June managed to kick one of the Shadowkhan toward the wall and the Shadowkhan's armor broke into pieces. June then grabbed a Shadowkhan's fist and then threw the Shadowkhan toward some other Shadowkhans that were making a sneak attack against her. Finally Uncle and Tohru had finished making their chi shield around Jackie and Jackie raced toward the ancient temple where he noticed June was struggling to fight against the Shadowkhan elite. Jackie then leaped into battle and knocked down several Shadowkhan.

"Glad to see you in battle with me" said June as she kicked one of the Shadowkhan down to the ground, "you need to stop Doloan Wong from acquiring that ring."

"Right" said Jackie.

Jackie then leaped in front of Doloan Wong as he was about to grab the ring from its parchment.

"You will not win this round" said Jackie as he stood in Doloan's path.

"That's what you think" said Doloan as he raised his staff.

Doloan then fired several fireballs from his staff, and Jackie dodged the fireballs.

"Stand still!" shouted Doloan as it was getting frustrating for him.

"What are you waiting for!" cried Razor's voice from the book Doloan was holding, "This Jackie Chan is small fry, grab the ring now!"

"Alright, don't get so grouchy!" replied Doloan as he finally grabbed the ring from its parchment.

"The ring!" shouted both June and Jackie as both of them frozed in battle.

"Time for me and the Shadowkhan to leave" said Doloan as he raised his staff.

As Jackie and June raced toward Doloan, Doloan disappeared into purple smoke along with the Shadowkhan and disappeared from the scene. Doloan then finally made it back to his tower and Razor opened to the page where Doloan could place the first ring.

"Ah yes" said Razor's voice, "I can almost feel it. I will gain my freedom from this prison and I shall reward you descendant."

"You better hold your end of the bargain and not pull any tricks" said Doloan.

"Don't worry" said Razor's voice, "I won't."


	5. HARM's Interruption

Chapter 5: H.A.R.M.'s Interruption

As Jackie Chan and company were arriving at Section 13, Captain Black was waiting for them.

"So this is the Captain Black you were talking about?" asked June to Jackie.

"Of course" replied Jackie, "Captain Black will understand you as he does with other people who use magic and protect it from the dark forces."

"Greetings to finally meet the Te Xuan Ze" replied Captain Black as he shook June's hand.

"How can I be sure that I can trust you?" asked June.

"I can show you that I mean no harm to you" replied Captain Black, "I along with Jackie here and Uncle have stopped Doloan Wong many times."

As Captain Black was about to show June, Ray Ray and Monroe around Section 13, a group of men in business suits approached Captain Black and the man leading the group of strange men was a man who just looked like Captain Black, except he had a darker skin tone and was wearing white instead of black.

"Excuse me, are you Captain Black?" asked the man to Captain Black.

"Yes, why did you ask?" replied Captain Black.

"I am Captain White" replied the man, "I'll be taking over the major operations here at Section 13."

"What!" cried Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Tohru.

"And no I am not making this up" replied Captain White as he showed his id to Captain Black, "your superiors are demoting you back to a rookie position as deputy of Section 13."

"But you can't do this!" shouted Jade as she got in front of Captain White and Black.

"I'm afraid I can" replied Captain White, "and my first new policy is banning all non-members of the U.S. government from this facility, starting with your friends Captain Black."

"I'm sorry Jackie" said Captain Black as he turned to him, "but looks like you and the you know what will have to leave."

"Come Jackie" said Uncle as he was leaving the facility with Tohru, "we should go. We can go back to my shop. It's safer over there."

As Jackie Chan and company left Section 13, Captain Black was then ordered back to his desk by Captain White. As Captain Black left the scene, Captain White then gets out his cell phone.

"Is he gone?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"Absolutely" replied Captain White, "things are going according to your plan. Jackie Chan and I believe the Te Xuan Ze have left the building, and Captain Black himself was demoted back to his deputy position at Section 13."

"Good" said the voice on the other end, "prepare for the next phase of my plan. Alert the H.A.R.M. agents that are near this Uncle's shop the old man speaks of."

"Right away" said Captain White as he started to press some numbers on his cell phone.

Meanwhile as Jackie Chan and company were finally arriving at Uncle's shop, the H.A.R.M. agents from across the street were watching them from a safe distance.

"Sir, they have just entered Uncle's Shop" said a H.A.R.M. agent.

"Excellent" said Captain White, "continue your operations and I'll inform my superiors on what do to next."

As Jackie Chan and company finally got into Uncle's Shop, Uncle started to immediately make a chi locating spell to find the next ring for the Book of Darkness. As Uncle and Tohru finally finished preparing for the chi spell, an image popped up showing the location of the next ring.

"It appears that the location of the next ring would be located somewhere in the deserts of Australia" said Uncle.

"But Uncle" said Jackie, "how are we going to get there?"

Suddenly Jackie's cell phone began to ring and Jackie picked it up.

"Who is this?" asked Jackie.

"It's Captain Black" replied Captain Black on the other end, "look, I still can get you where you need to go. But we have to be extra secretive about it now that a H.A.R.M. agent has taken over Section 13's leadership."

"Don't worry" said Jackie, "I hope you have everything ready."

"I do" said Captain Black, "just tell me where you need to go and I'll send you there. They are not the best seats in the house because I have been demoted, but you can still get there."

"Whatever it is, we'll take it" said Jackie.

A few minutes later after the phone call from Captain Black, a taxi stopped outside of Uncle's Shop and Jackie Chan and company got into the taxi. As the taxi drove off to the airport, the H.A.R.M. agents were observing everything from across the street.

"Sir, someone still somehow has access to them" said a H.A.R.M. agent observing the taxi driving off to the airport.

"What!" cried Captain White, "Never mind that for now. Keep on observing them. I'll have my agents disguise themselves as normal civilians."

As Jackie Chan and company had left the airport, Doloan Wong had arrived in Australia thanks to his teleportation chi spell. A few minutes later, Jackie Chan and company had finally arrived to the scene. Uncle had his chi locating spell in his hands with a dead puffed fish.

"Come on, let's just get this over with" said June to Uncle.

"Don't rush Uncle" said Uncle.

As they continued on their journal and they finally made it to the temple. Uncle and Tohru then finally took the time to make a chi spell a shield chi around Jackie, while June like before went into the temple. And like before she caught Doloan Wong trying to grab the ring from the parchment.

"Do we have to go over this again?" asked June as she stepped into the scene.

"You again, you never seem to quit" replied Doloan as he turned around then Doloan tapped his staff on the ground like before and the shadowkhan appeared, "you know what to do. Attack the Te Xuan Ze!"

The Shadowkhan then leaped into action and tried to punch June, but she grabbed one of the Shadowkhan and threw one of them against the wall. Uncle and Tohru were finally finished with their chi spell and Jackie then entered the scene to help June with her situation. As some Shadowkhan were trying to gang up on June, Jackie then leaped into action, knocking the Shadowkhan down to the ground and making them disappear.

"We have to stop Doloan Wong from getting that ring" said Jackie to June.

"Right, I know that" said June as she punched a Shadowkhan that was sneaking up on her, knocking the Shadowkhan unconscious.

As Doloan Wong was once again about to reach for the ring and take it off from its parchment, Jackie leaped in front of him.

"You won't get this ring" said Jackie as he stood his ground.

"That's what you think" said Doloan.

"Hey dark wizard, are you forgetting somebody?" asked June.

As Doloan turned around, June launched her fist right at Doloan, sending him flying across the room and hitting a wall.

"You are going to pay for that Te Xuan Ze" said Doloan as he slowly got himself up from the ground.

"I don't think so" said Jackie as he grabbed the ring from its parchment.

"No, impossible!" cried Doloan as he was shocked to see the ring in Jacke's hand, "How can this be?"

Doloan angered that he lost the battle raised his staff and then some purple smoke appeared and as the smoke cleared, Doloan disappeared from the scene and back in his tower.

"Did you acquire the ring like I have asked for?" asked Razor's voice from the book.

"Uh, actually Jackie Chan and the Te Xuan Ze did" replied Doloan.

"What!" cried Razor's voice.

"Don't worry" said Doloan, "I shall acquire the next ring."

"You better" said Razor's voice, "or else I won't give you the rewards you desire."

Meanwhile back at the temple, Jackie then gave the ring to Uncle.

"I think it's not safe to take this ring back to Section 13" said Jackie as he handed the ring to Uncle.

"Uncle knows that" said Uncle, "but we should head back to Ah-Mah's house."

"Finally" said Monroe, "it's about time."

"This ring should be safe at Ah-Mah's house from those H.A.R.M. agents" said June.

"I think we should come up with a way to get this Captain White away from Section 13" said Jade.

"Hmm, perhaps if Uncle can show him that the Te Xuan Ze is no threat he might quit his job" said Uncle.

"It's a remote chance" said June.

"It will never work" said Monroe, "H.A.R.M. agents are dedicated people to wipe out magic."

"Then we will have to bring this Captain White on our journal to stop Doloan Wong from releasing Razor Wong" said Uncle.


	6. Of Black and White

Chapter 6: Of Black and White

Back at Doloan Wong's tower, Doloan was in the middle of making his locating chi spell to find the next ring to free his ancestor Razor Wong.

"You better not screw up this time" said Razor's voice.

"I'm working as fast as I can" replied Doloan as he was putting the rest of the ingredients together, "so don't rush me."

After Doloan Wong finished putting all the ingredients together, he started to mutter the words to activate the chi spell. Once activated, an image started to appear of some sort of temple surrounded by some ice.

"So where does it say the next ring will be located at?" asked Razor's voice.

"Hmm, looks like to me" replied Doloan as he studied the image, "that it's in Greenland."

"Then get cracking!" shouted Razor's voice, "I don't want this Jackie Chan or the Te Xuan Ze to retrieve the ring first."

Meanwhile back in Orchid Bay in Ah-Mah's house, Jackie was pacing himself back and forth in the main room trying to come up with a plan to get Captain White to join along the journal.

"Come up with anything?" asked Jade as she walked into the room.

"Not yet" replied Jackie as he turned to her, "but I am going to think of something."

Suddenly Jackie's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" asked Jackie as he picked it up.

"Yea, this is Captain Black" replied Captain Black, "I have managed to convince Captain White to go along the journal with you. What place will you be heading?"

"Uncle and Tohru already finished their chi locating spell" replied Jackie, "Uncle says the next ring is located in Greenland."

"Don't you worry Jackie" said Captain Black, "I have given word to Captain White that you are really a special agent who is trying to track down some smugglers in Greenland. He should arrive at the airport shortly."

"So you tricked him?" asked Jackie.

"I'm not sure if I really did or didn't" replied Captain Black, "but he seemed like he wanted to join along the journal. Beware Jackie; these H.A.R.M. agents can be very tricky and very cunning. You should suspect that Captain White is being bugged by his superiors to spy on you."

"I'll see if that's true or not" said Jackie then he was going to hang up on Captain Black, "thank you for convincing him."

After Jackie placed his cell phone back, June, Ray Ray and Monroe entered the room.

"Okay, we're ready to go" said June.

"Hey, Monroe, I thought Greenland meant there would be very green" said Ray Ray as he turned to him.

"Greenland is actually a very cold place" said Monroe, "it would be too much even for me."

"Don't worry" said Jackie, "I'm sure we can figure something out to help you."

As a taxi drove up near Ah-Mah's house, Jackie Chan and company got into the taxi and drove to the airport. Once they had arrived at the airport, they met Captain White.

"So this is your team to track down those smugglers Captain Black was talking about?" asked Captain White.

"Uh, sure" replied Jackie.

"Good" said Captain White, "let's get onto that plane and head to Greenland."

As everybody was getting onto the plane, the plane was about to take off when Captain White signaled Jackie to stay on the plane until he arrived.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" asked Jackie, "The pilot is about to take off."

"Don't worry" said Captain White as he was slowly walking around the corner, "I'll come on the plane. Just give me a few minutes to get organized."

As Captain White looked around, he then took out a communicator from his jacket.

"Are you with Jackie Chan and the Te Xuan Ze yet?" asked the voice on the other end.

"I'm going to" replied Captain White, "but I'm not so sure that the Te Xuan Ze or Jackie Chan are evil as you have claimed that they are."

"Are you questioning my methods?" asked the voice on the other end, "You know what to do. You have been around Captain Black and getting to be too pro-magic. Now get going!"

"Alright" said Captain White as he turned off his communicator, "sometimes my superior can be very grouchy."

As Captain White placed back his communicator, he then walked toward the plane and the plane took off, heading for Greenland. When the plane finally arrived, Jackie Chan and company got out of the plane and onto the ground.

"So are we going to go after those smugglers anytime soon?" asked Captain White as he got out of the plane.

"What's he talking about?" asked June to Jackie.

"Just play along" replied Jackie then he turns to Captain White, "uh, yea those smugglers. Uncle will indeed help find these smugglers, won't you Uncle?"

"Uh, oh yea, smugglers" said Uncle, "Uncle will help find those smugglers. Uncle knows a few things on how to track them down."

"Then let's get going" said Captain White.

As they started on their journal, Uncle secretly was using a dead puffed fish to find the temple and tried to hide the dead puffed fish as they were hiking up a mountain.

"So are we getting any closer to those smugglers?" asked Captain White as he placed down his backpack.

"I think we have arrived" said Tohru as a large temple was shown.

"This is where the smugglers are?" asked Captain White in an astonished voice to Jackie.

"Uh, yea" replied Jackie as sweat started to run down his back.

As Jackie Chan and company made their way into the temple, Doloan Wong was already inside trying to find the ring.

"I know it's around here somewhere" said Doloan as he was using his staff to guide him through the darkness then Doloan Wong noticed a parchment with a ring on it "ah ha! There it is!"

Like before, Doloan Wong was approaching trying to grab the ring from its parchment when Captain White noticed that the old man was trying to steal a priceless artifact.

"Alright, let me see your hands up in the air!" shouted Captain White as he drew his gun at Doloan Wong and stepped into the room.

"You I am not familiar with" said Doloan as he turned around and noticed Captain White, "you think that pathetic excuse for a weapon is going to stop me?"

"Come on, I don't have all day" said Captain White in an angry voice, "place your hands up over your head and place that stick you have down on the ground."

"Oh, you mean this?" asked Doloan as he showed his staff to Captain White then Doloan tapped the button tip of his staff on the ground and the shadowkhan elite appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh, you are all under arrest!" shouted Captain White as he noticed the shadowkhan, "I can take you all on!"

"Jackie" said Jade as Uncle and Tohru were making the chi shield spell for him, "you need to help Captain White."

"Don't worry" said June, "I'll handle this."

"But you would be exposing yourself as the Te Xuan Ze to an allege H.A.R.M. agent" said Monroe.

"I got no choice" said June to Monroe.

As Captain White found himself cornered by the shadowkhan elite, June leaped into action and kicked one of the shadowkhan down. The other shadowkhan looked at June and then made their move on her. June dodged the punches and the kicks from the shadowkhan and managed to punch one shadowkhan and threw another one at the temple wall.

"Wait a second, you can't be this strong for a mere teenager" said Captain White, "the only other explanation is that you are the Te Xuan Ze!"

"I think we should worry about that later" said June as the shadowkhan were recovering from the attacks made by June and were approaching both of them.

As June continued to fight the shadowkhan, Captain White then got up and started to approach Doloan Wong.

"Okay buddy" said Captain White to Doloan, "I have no idea who the heck you are, but you are stealing a priceless artifact, I'm afraid I am going to have to take you in."

"I don't think so" said Doloan.

Doloan raised his staff up high and then fired several fireballs from the staff. Captain White dodged the fireballs as best as he could.

"I don't know what fool you are" said Doloan, "but you are going down."

As Doloan was about to charge a large fireball at Captain White, Jackie leaped into the battle. He saw as Doloan was about to fire on Captain White, so he leaped over Captain White and kicked Doloan right in the stomach, sending Doloan flying across the floor and hitting the wall.

"You shall pay for this Chan!" shouted Doloan as he recovered from the attack.

"This isn't an operation to stop illegal smuggling is it Jackie?" asked Captain White to Jackie.

"No, but I'll explain after this is finished" replied Jackie as he was walking toward the ring.

"You better not pick that ring up" said Doloan as he was charging up his staff to fire another fireball at Jackie.

"What if you hit the ring and destroy it?" asked Jackie, "Then how are you going to free your ancestor?"

Jackie then grabs the ring from its parchment.

"No, not again!" shouted Doloan.

Doloan Wong as mad as ever signaled all the shadowkhan to come to his side and as Doloan Wong raised his staff, they all disappeared.

"This is getting too weird, I am afraid I will have to call in some H.A.R.M. agents to bring you in" said Captain White to Jackie.

"Look, you don't understand" said Jackie as he was walking toward Captain White, "Doloan Wong is prepared to release his ancestor from the Book of Darkness. If you want to win, you should let me and the Te Xuan Ze go free."

"Hmm, since you put it that way" said Captain White as he looked at Jackie and placed back his cell phone, "I'll probably try to suggest to my superior that the operation to stop the smugglers was legit."

"And?" asked Jackie.

"I will place Captain Black back in his old position" replied Captain White, "but I will still have a place at Section 13. So don't think I won't be there."

"Fine with me" said Jackie then he turned to June, "let's get out of here and back to Orchid Bay. I should also tell Captain Black the good news as well."

Back at Doloan Wong's tower, Doloan had arrived and began to relax from his ordeal by trying to meditate in searching for the next ring.

"Did you get the ring like I asked you?" asked Razor's voice.

"No, I'm sorry" replied Doloan, "Jackie Chan and the Te Xuan Ze got it."

"What!" cried Razor's voice, "Again! Well, no matter. There are about five more rings left. Find the five rings and retrieve them, and we'll worry about the one ring this Jackie Chan and the Te Xuan Ze have later."


	7. A Bold Move

Chapter 7: A Bold Move

As Uncle and Tohru were finishing up their chi locating spell in Ah-Mah's house, an image popped out from the green smoke.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Monroe to Uncle as he walked into the scene.

"Looks like to me" replied Uncle as he studied the image, "that we should be heading to a place south of Japan."

"I'll get things ready" said Jackie as he got out his cell phone.

"Good" said Uncle, "you do that."

Meanwhile as Jackie was getting things ready with Captain Black, Doloan Wong was in the middle of creating his chi locating spell.

"I'm getting impatient" said Razor's voice.

"Don't worry" said Doloan, "I know what I am doing."

"I hope so" said Razor's voice, "remember your failure the last time?"

"Don't remind me" added Doloan as he started on his chi spell chant.

As Doloan Wong finally finished his chi spell, an image from the smoke appeared to show a temple somewhere south of Japan.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Razor's voice, "Get going."

"Alright, alright" replied Doloan as he grabbed the book from its parchment, "geez, you are being a grouch."

"I heard that" said Razor's voice.

Back in Ah-Mah's house, a taxi drove up to the front door.

"So you people are leaving again?" asked Ah-Mah.

"Absolutely" replied Uncle, "we should hurry, because we should stop Doloan Wong from releasing his ancestor from the Book of Darkness."

"Hmm, there must be an easier way to do this" replied Ah-Mah, "tell you what; I am planning a bold move here. Why don't you try to retrieve the book from Doloan's greedy hands?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Uncle, "Are you insane?"

"I'm saying this, because June's friends and family would suspect something if she's always going on some travels" said Ah-Mah.

"Makes sense to me" said June, "then I don't have to do anymore of those reports on the places I travel to."

"I can't believe this might be the last trip" said Ray Ray, "I'm glad that I'm missing school."

"Yea, ditto to that" added Jade.

"We'll see what we can do" said Uncle to Ah-Mah, "now let's hurry. We shouldn't have the forces of darkness to escape would we?"

As Jackie Chan and company got into the taxi, and the taxi drove off to the airport. As they were driving to the airport, Jackie noticed at least two black cars following the taxi.

"This could be trouble" said Jackie as he looked out the window.

"Oh great" sighed June, "more H.A.R.M. agents."

"I think we can lose them" said Jackie then he leans to the taxi driver, "can you drive a little faster, please?"

"Sure" said the taxi driver as he hid a strange communicator below his seat.

As the taxi finally made it to the airport, Jackie Chan and company got out of the taxi. Suddenly from the alley nearby, several men in business suits and sunglasses came into the scene.

"Well, well, well" said the head H.A.R.M. agent as he stepped forward to Jackie, "you must be Jackie Chan. It's nice to finally meet you face to face. I didn't know you would have the guts to have an ally like the Te Xuan Ze."

"What do you want?" asked Jackie.

"We would like to interrogate the Te Xuan Ze" replied the head H.A.R.M. agent, "so step aside."

"Not going to happen" said Jackie as he got into his fighting stance.

"Then you leave me no other choice" said the head H.A.R.M. agent as he signaled the other agents to get into their fighting stances.

"Tohru, help Jackie" said Uncle.

"Fine" said Tohru as he stepped into Jackie's side.

As two H.A.R.M. agents launched their attack at Jackie, Tohru grabbed one of the agents and threw him at the other one. Jackie then leaped and kicked another agent down, and then kicked another one. Tohru then turned on the head agent.

"Uh oh" said the head H.A.R.M. agent then he reached for his communicator, "retreat, I repeat, retreat. The mission is off!"

"What!" cried the voice on the other line, "I gave you an order to apprehend this Jackie Chan and his ally the Te Xuan Ze, why haven't you done it already?"

As the head H.A.R.M. agent was about to respond, June leaped and kicked the head H.A.R.M. agent unconscious. As the other H.A.R.M. agents ran off, Captain Black and White finally arrived on the scene.

"What's going on here?" asked Captain Black.

"We were being followed by H.A.R.M. agents" replied Jackie.

"Good thing we took care of them" said June.

"Don't worry" said Captain White, "I'll be handling things from here. I'm one of you guys now, so you don't have to worry about my past."

"Well that's a relief" sighed Monroe.

"Come on" said Jackie, "I think it's time we should turn the tables on Doloan Wong."

As Jackie Chan and company finally got onto their plan, Doloan Wong had finally arrived at the location.

"Are we there yet?" asked Razor's voice, "I would like to be released, sometime this century!"

"Don't rush me" replied Doloan, "I know what I am doing."

"And I hope you don't screw up this time" said Razor's voice.

As Doloan Wong was finding his way to the temple, Jackie Chan and company got out of the plane after it landed. Uncle had already taken out a dead puffed fish as his chi locating spell. As Uncle finished creating his chi spell, Jackie Chan and company finally made their way toward the area where the temple was located. As they finally made their way toward the temple, Uncle could see Doloan Wong making his way up the long stairs to the temple.

"Doloan Wong is already here" said Uncle, "we need the Te Xuan Ze to be the one to grab the book from Doloan's hands."

"That I can do" said June.

As June was heading up the stairs trying to get toward Doloan Wong, Uncle and Tohru started to create a chi shield spell for Jackie. As June finally made her way to the top of the stairs, Doloan Wong was already in the temple.

"Alright, it stops here right now" said June as she stepped into the temple.

"You again?" asked Doloan as he turned around while still holding the book in his hands, "You shall never defeat me and my shadowkhan."

"Yea, yea" said June, "I know the routine. You summon your henchmen and I kick their butts."

"But I sense a different motive this time" said Doloan then he showed the book to June, "you want this don't you?"

"What are you doing?" asked Razor's voice, "Are you crazy? Are you handing me to the Te Xuan Ze and her ally Jackie Chan on a silver plate!"

"Don't make me do give you to her" replied Doloan as he was getting impatient.

"I heard that" said Razor's voice.

June then saw her chance and leaped at Doloan and grabbing the book from Doloan's hands.

"What did I tell you?" asked Razor's voice as Razor found himself in June's hands.

"Give me that book back!" shouted Doloan.

"Why don't you make me?" asked June.

"Gladly" replied Doloan as he raised his staff.

As Doloan Wong raised his staff, he then tapped the bottom point of the staff twice on the ground and the shadowkhan appeared.

"Shadowkhan, retrieve the Book of Darkness from the Te Xuan Ze!" shouted Doloan as he pointed at June.

As the Shadowkhan leaped toward June, June managed to dodge several of the shadowkhan attacks against her. She managed to use the book as a shield and then kicked an oncoming shadowkhan as it was about to attack June.

"What are you imbeciles waiting for!" cried Razor's voice, "The Te Xuan Ze is using me as a mere shield, and it hurts!"

"You heard him" replied Doloan, "get that book already!"

"I don't think so" said Jackie as he finally emerged in the temple's entrance with a chi shield around him.

Jackie then leaps and kicks Doloan Wong, sending him crashing against some shadowkhan, making the shadowkhan disappear.

"You are going to pay for this!" shouted Doloan as he was getting up from the floor.

"Oh, I don't think so" replied June, "not as long as we have your precious book."

"And with that" said Jackie, "you can't release your ancestor from his prison."

"Bah!" cried Doloan as he raised his staff, "You may have won the battle, but I shall return to retrieve the Book of Darkness and release my ancestor Razor Wong!"

As Doloan disappeared into thin air, Uncle, Tohru, Jade, Ray Ray and Monroe came up the steps from the temple.

"Did you retrieve the book?" asked Uncle.

"Yep" replied June as she handed it to Uncle.

"Good" said Uncle, "Uncle believes he might just know what to do about this book."


	8. Doloan Wong’s Attempt

Chapter 8: Doloan Wong's Attempt

As the Book of Darkness rested on a table in Ah-Mah's house, the book itself was covered by a green chi shield. Jackie Chan and company came into the room, Jackie along with Uncle stood next to the book along with Ah-Mah.

"You'll never stop me from getting out of this book!" shouted Razor's voice.

"As long as you are surrounded by that chi shield, you won't" said Ah-Mah.

"You think you have won?" asked Razor's voice, "My descendant Doloan Wong shall come and rescue me!"

"I would like to see him try" said Uncle.

Suddenly some strange smoke appeared in the front door of Ah-Mah's house and Doloan Wong was standing there as the smoke cleared.

"Want to make a bet?" asked Doloan as he stepped into the house.

Doloan then leaped in front of the table to where the book was on and aimed his staff at the chi shield and fired a large purple fireball. But instead of destroying the chi shield, the fireball deflected from it, hitting the wall.

"You are pathetic!" shouted Razor's voice, "What kind of a rescue was that?"

"It was worth a shot" replied Doloan.

"Uncle, I think I got a plan" said Jackie as he was getting out his cell phone, "I'll try to get Captain White to use H.A.R.M. to capture Doloan Wong."

"Bringing them here?" asked June.

"Try to drive him out of the house" replied Jackie.

"That's going to be quite difficult" added Doloan.

Doloan then raised his staff again and then with a wave of his staff, the shadowkhan appeared.

"Get that book!" shouted Doloan as he pointed his finger at the book.

The shadowkhan then leaped into action. As they were approaching the book, June then leaped and kicked two of the shadowkhan down. She then leaped over one of the backs of the shadowkhan and kicked another one down. She then made her way toward Doloan Wong. Doloan then tried to fire some fireballs from his staff at her, but she then dodged the fireballs and kicked Doloan right out of the house and onto the street. The shadowkhan then turned their attention toward Doloan Wong and raced out to help him. As they leaped out of the house and onto the street, they began to surround June. Yet as each one attempted to attack her, she managed to kick any oncoming shadowkhan down.

"That's it!" shouted Doloan as he shook his fist at her, "I have had it with the Te Xuan Ze!"

Doloan then fired several fireballs at June. She then leaped out of the way to dodge the attacks. As she continued to dodge the attacks, she then leaped and then kicked Doloan Wong right in the stomach, sending him flying across the street and onto another block. As Doloan was trying to recover from the attack, two cars came up toward Doloan Wong and several men in business suits and sunglasses emerged from the two cars. One of the cars, Captain White emerged from the first car. He then directed his loyal agents toward Doloan and began to surround him.

"You are under arrest" said Captain White, "I'm bringing you in."

"You think you and your friends can bring me down?" asked Doloan then he began to raise his staff, "I suspect you and your friends shall feel that sinking feeling!"

Before Captain White's eyes along with the other H.A.R.M. agents, they began to sink right into the ground as if it were quicksand. The sinking then stopped as their entire bodies except their heads were under the ground.

"I laugh at your poor attempts" said Doloan as he got closer to Captain White.

"You missed one more target" said a voice behind Doloan.

As Doloan turned himself around, he was surprised to see Captain Black. Captain Black then leaped and then kicked Doloan, sending him flying across the street and hitting a wall. As Doloan attempted to get up from the ground, June joined Captain Black's side. As Doloan attempted to charge up his staff, both June and Captain Black launched their attack at Doloan, punching and kicking him and knocking him unconscious.

"Don't worry" said Captain Black as he turned to Captain White, "I'll get my men to get you and your men out of this mess."

"Thanks" said Captain White, "I think."

"Well, looks like you're going to take care of things from here" said June to Captain Black, "I have to get back to Ah-Mah's place."

As June left the scene, Captain Black then got out his cell phone. As he was pressing the numbers on his cell phone to call Jackie, his men were arriving to apprehend Doloan Wong and to get Captain White and the H.A.R.M. agents out of their situation.

"Did everything go as planned?" asked Jackie.

"Yep" replied Captain Black, "I'll send a taxi over to pick you, Jade, Uncle and Tohru up. You're going home."

"Thank you Captain Black" said Jackie.


End file.
